A solid-state image sensing device is a photo-electric conversion device for converting an optical signal of image into an electric signal by using an array of pixels. On a first face of the substrate of the solid-state image sensing device, an image sensing element is placed with its light reception face oriented upward. Over the image sensing element, a filter is provided and a lens is provided on the filter in a bottom-up order to form a stack supported on a frame. The frame is placed on the first face in such a way that the position of the lens coincides with the position of the image sensing element.
A technology prescribing a relation between the position of an image sensing element and the position a lens on a solid-state image sensing device is described in documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-245217. In accordance with this document, a protrusion for positioning use is provided at the bottom of a mirror frame of a image-taking module having a small size, and a hole to be engaged with the protrusion for positioning use is provided at a location relative to a reference position on a substrate for installing the frame.
In addition, in accordance with a Registered Utility Model No. 3,084,092, a protrusion on the lower face of a cover glass installation pedestal base is engaged with a through hole on a circuit substrate on which the solid-state image sensing device is installed so as to provide a configuration in which the cover glass installation pedestal base is installed at an accurate position on the circuit substrate.